


Found

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feels, I guess it could be gen if you insisted, M/M, MY SONS, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, They both just need a moment to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Post “Star Wars: The Last Jedi,” Finn and Poe have a quiet moment. (Spoilers, naturally)





	Found

For the first time in what may have been his entire life, Finn realized that no one was on their way to kill him or anyone he cared about.

He was sure the First Order still wanted to kill all of them at some point, but the fact that there was still no sign of ships following them suggested that they’d probably all get a few minutes to breathe. Rose was as comfortable as he could make her, Rey was talking quietly to General Organa about Luke Skywalker, and Poe...

Wait. Where was Poe?

A spike of panic shot through him, though he quickly tamped it down. The Falcon wasn’t that big, and full of people, which meant there were limits to how lost Poe could get. It helped that Finn knew the ship better than almost anyone ( _still alive_ , the whisper inside his head added, always reminding him that all of this could disappear at any time) and already knew where some of the Falcon’s secret spaces were. The ones he didn’t, either Chewie or Rey could probably show him.

He finally found Poe in one of the secret compartments meant to hide stolen goods, sitting with his back against the wall and BB-8 leaning quietly against his knee. When he saw Finn his face lit for a second, the same look that made Finn’s chest warm even though he knew Poe did it for a lot of people, then immediately looked guilty. “Does someone need something?” He sounded exhausted as he pushed himself to his feet. “I should be out there – it’s not fair that you had to—“

He was cut off, both by Finn hurrying over to stop him and a string of exasperated-sounding beeps from BB8. “Everything’s fine,” Finn said firmly, pushing Poe back down into a sitting position while BB-8 bumped Poe’s legs to help. He knelt down next to them both, wondering at the difference between being with Rey and being with Poe. Rey... was what he always imagined home must feel like, the certainty that there was one person out there you had the right to call your own.

With Poe, though, it was... something else. Something he didn’t have the words for yet.

Other words, though, he did have. “No one’s chasing us, and nothing’s about to blow up.” He looked Poe in the eyes, trying to channel General Organa as much as he could. Next to him, BB-8 chimed in his agreement in what sounded like considerably more colorful language. “If anyone’s earned a few minutes of peace and quiet, it’s you.”

Poe gave in, slumping back against the wall with a sigh. “I barely did anything.” He closed his eyes. “We lost so many good people, Finn.”

Finn squeezed his shoulder, knowing nothing he could say would help. BB-8 swiveled his head toward Poe, then turned to Finn with what seemed like an expectant air. He nodded, not really sure what the little droid was getting at, and BB-8 nodded in satisfaction and rolled toward the exit hatch.

Only when he pushed it closed behind him did Finn understand what he’d been trying to say – take care of Poe for me.

Quietly, he sat down in the spot BB-8 had vacated. “We didn’t lose everyone,” he said finally. “Sometimes, that’s all you can hope for.”

Poe opened his eyes, expression easing a little as he focused on Finn. “You suddenly showing up at the front door was one of the few good things that happened today.” He smiled a little. “I shouldn’t have been surprised, though – if anyone knows how to make it off a First Order ship, it’s you.”

Finn felt his own lips curve upward. “That’s only because I pick the best people to escape with.” Then he sighed, feeling his own exhaustion well up as he scrubbed a hand across his face. “I’m sorry we couldn’t make it work, Poe.”

“Hey, that’s not on you, or Rose.” Poe leaned forward to squeeze Finn’s leg, voice firm and radiating reassurance. “What you tried to do was incredibly brave.”

Finn doesn’t say anything, not sure how to explain that wasn’t true. Sacrificing himself to stop the gun might have been brave, if Rose hadn’t saved him. Fighting Phasma might even have been brave, though that had felt so damn satisfying he wasn’t sure that counted either.

But he’d tried to run to save Rey from getting caught up in a slaughter, and if he’d thought there was even the slightest chance of him coming he would have taken Poe with him, too. The plan he and Rose cooked up had been incredibly risky, but saving the Fleet meant saving both Poe and Rey and so he’d jumped right on it.

Rose and Poe both fought for bigger things than individual people, and after Canto Bight Finn was pretty sure he could, too. But there was a part of him who would always want to save the people he cared about before anything else, and he really didn’t want to explain that to a hero like Poe.

And admitting that Poe was one of those people... that just seemed dangerous, somehow. Like he was pushing his luck.

“I’m serious, Finn.” Poe’s voice had softened, but it was no less serious. “You and Rose should be proud.”

Finn let out a breath. “You know she saved me, right?” he said quietly, still not entirely sure why she did it. She’d kissed him, but there was no way she could actually love him. She’d already figured out that he wasn’t the hero she’d imagined him to be.

He could try to be one, though. She was one, just like Poe and Rey were. He had to be a hero, just to keep up with them.

“I know.” Poe’s voice was unexpectedly solemn. “I’ll probably owe her forever for that one.”

Finn, startled by the unexpected comment, turned to stare at Poe. But the other man already had his eyes closed again, head leaning back against the wall, and Finn swallowed back the question he didn’t know how to ask.

Instead, he let himself rest a hand on Poe’s knee. “I can go, if you want,” he said quietly.

Poe smiled a little, still not opening his eyes. “It’s safe to say that’s one request I’m never gonna make.” He patted the spot beside him. “Come on. There’s plenty of room.”

There was only one response Finn could give. He shifted so his back was against the wall, arm pressed up against Poe’s, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He wondered if this was what peace felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
